Turn That Frown, Upside Down
by choc-sundaes
Summary: Troy’s plan to-make-the-day-better failed, but sometimes the unplanned events work out the best.


Summary: Troy's plan to-make-the-day-better failed, but sometimes the unplanned events work out the best

_Summary: Troy's plan to-make-the-day-better failed, but sometimes the unplanned events work out the best. _

**Hey there! Well I think this is my best oneshot yet, not very hard since my other 3 were absolute crap. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

When Troy Bolton started to feel the fatigue of a Monday afternoon he began planning what he would do at home.

Yell 'Don't worry! Its all going to be ok coz I'm home!' (Because he'd never done that before)

Get a kiss from Gabriella

Eat a PB&J sandwich

Sleep

It was a well thought out plan and it was the only thing that kept Troy going through the long day.

But when Troy Bolton walked down the hallway to their apartment, late, he decided that 9pm was too late for yelling his very funny and witty remark. And when Troy Bolton finally got into the apartment, he found his pregnant wife already asleep. There goes number 2. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and carefully walked out of the room when his stomach made a not so stealthy noise.

And to make his day worse, they had run out of Peanut Butter! Who runs out of peanut butter?? Troy decided it was not a good day. He ate some leftovers, had a shower and settled into the bed next to his sleeping beauty.

"Shh Troy! Baby's sleeping" mumbled Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked softly.

"Baby, Troy… Jacob's gonna wake up"

"Jacob?" Troy asked too himself. "I thought it was a girl."

He looked back down at Gabriella and smiled to himself. He pushed himself closer, sitting up on the bed rest and reaching out to her stomach.

He slowly lifted her shirt (his shirt actually) to reveal her tummy.

He put his hand on it, and stroked his thumb over the soft skin.

"Hi baby" he said softly.

Tapping his finger on her belly, he wondered aloud. "Does this sound like something's pounding on your world? Like the fish did in Finding Nemo?"

He stopped abruptly.

"So baby… can you hear this music? They're called American Hi-Fi. They're pretty cool hey? Hmm… baby's are supposed to be listening too like Mozart and Beethoven right, for brain development?" He paused for a second. "Screw that, who wants too listen to Mozart? How much brain development can an unborn baby do?" He paused again. "You know baby, I'm gonna be a cool dad. When all the other dads make their baby listen to classical, my baby's gonna listen to rock. Yeah, I'm gonna be totally awesome."

"Well, I'll be the cool parent and your mum can be the responsible one." He stopped to change his gaze from Gabriella's stomach to her face, and brushing some hair from her eyes. He looked back at her belly. "She's such a natural; she's so ready for this. But me, baby? I don't know. I love you already, and I want to be the best dad, but I don't know anything about parenting. I was an only child!

"Ok baby, no actually I've decided I don't want to call you baby. It sounds so impersonal. I'll call you Jacob, your mum seems too like it already. Its pretty good actually. But if you're a girl, we'll call you… we'll call you, Jacob-ina. Yeah that'll work"

"So, Jacob, you're getting pretty big hey? I don't think your mum likes not fitting in her clothes, that's why she's wearing all of mine. Kind of annoying actually, I'm running out of clothes, but she does look pretty hot in them."

"Jacob you kicked! Good boy" Troy said grinning. "You're getting so strong, and your only 4 month's old"

Gabriella giggled and Troy looked over at her smiling face with a bewildered expression.

"Troy! Stop it!" she said. "It tickes!"

He stopped his drawing patterns on her stomach. "Sorry Gabs" he chuckled softly. He reached over, kissing her forehead, leaning down and kissing her belly and moving his body to lie beside her.

"Goodnight Gabs, Jacob"

He closed his eyes, but didn't feel sleep overtake him.

Troy Bolton counted on four things when he went home, four things that that would turn his long boring day into a good one.

He didn't get to yell out his awesomely witty remark, he didn't get a kiss from Gabriella, he didn't get to eat a PB&J sandwich, and now lying here he realized he wouldn't get any sleep.

But although his plan to make his day great failed, the two people who he loved most in the world managed to make him smile. Gosh, this kid was going to be amazing, he already had him in a good mood and he wasn't even born yet! Troy smiled, knowing that whatever the world through at him, his family would make it all better.

**Its obvious that I'm a girl isn't it? I think the 'totally awesome' kind of screwed me over :)**


End file.
